


drown your demons

by Artemis_Evans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Evans/pseuds/Artemis_Evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как-то однажды Тони сказал Стиву, что не верит людям без демонов. Тогда лишь Стив отмахнулся, махнул рукой, не обратил внимания на эти слова. Теперь же, смотря на себя в зеркало, Стив мрачно думает, что уж теперь-то Тони бы поверил ему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drown your demons

**Author's Note:**

> Этот же фанфик также лежит на фикбуке
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/3409663

Как-то однажды Тони сказал Стиву, что не верит людям без демонов. Тогда лишь Стив отмахнулся, махнул рукой, не обратил внимания на эти слова. Теперь же, смотря на себя в зеркало, Стив мрачно думает, что уж теперь-то Тони бы поверил ему. Теперь-то он уж сам похож на демона, как говорил Сэм, пока Стив однажды не посмотрел на него таким взглядом, что Сокол мгновенно забыл про любые шутки в сторону Капитана.

Все кажется настолько серьезным, думает Стив, что даже Сэм заткнулся и погрузился в поиски Баки.

Стив смотрит на свое отражение и думает о том, что боится, чертовски боится своих демонов, особенно когда они так близки к тебе, что протяни руку – и они утащат тебя на дно, в самый ад, в самое пекло. Или в холод, в льды, что гораздо хуже. Впрочем, он, наверное, итак уже в аду, иначе и не назвать то, что происходит с ним. Стив боится себя, ох как он боится. До дрожи в руках, до холода, пронизывающего все тело.

Иногда, разрушая новую базу ГИДРЫ, Стив задумывается над тем, когда все это началось. Наверное, с того момента, когда Наташа добыла для него личное дело на Баки – Зимнего Солдата – и когда он открыл эту папку, в которой была фотография его друга, бывшего друга. Записи на русском он сперва не понимал, поскольку не знал этого языка. Но когда же он – не без помощи Наташи – начал понимать их, то ему стало плохо. Зимнему Солдату приписывают больше двух дюжин убийств за последние пятьдесят лет. В том, что это неправда, Стив убеждается, прочитав всю доступную и недоступную информацию про их призрака. От только мысли о том, что Баки, его, черт подери, лучший друг, совершил столько убийств, Стива бросало в дрожь. Нет, они убивали оба, много убивали, они ведь солдаты, прошедшую Вторую Мировую войну. Но если тогда их дело было делом чести, если тогда их обязывал долг перед своим государством, своим народом, своей семьей, то сейчас… Стив не понимал ничего в этой гребанной жизни и все ждал, когда ему объяснят, почему Баки не умер тогда, в 40-х. Он ведь, черт подери, видел своими глазами, как Баки разбивается о скалы, как Баки умирает. Или не видел? Может, он все выдумал это, чтобы успокоить свою совесть. Ох, надо было вернуться тогда, найти его тело, убедиться, что он мертв. Только вот Стив был слишком труслив, он не мог принять тогда смерти своего друга, не мог пойти и взглянуть на его тело. О чем сейчас он и жалеет.

Лучше бы Капитан Америка лежал во льдах, не зная, что человек, ради которого он готов мир перевернуть, не помнит даже его имени.

Стив ломается, с каждым новым днем ему все тяжелее вставать и идти искать Баки. Это стало их – Стива, Сэма, Наташи, иногда даже Ванды – основной задачей, смыслом жизни. В начале поисков Стив вел себя будто сумасшедший, обращался за помощью к любому, кто мог помочь. Однажды он пришел к Тони, и тот, странно посмотрев на него, отказался помочь. Тогда Кэп не мог понять причины отказа, а теперь же он считает, что Тони в какой-то степени был прав – не нужно бегать за призраками прошлого. Особенно когда они убивают твоего отца.

Наверное, Стив по-настоящему ломается тогда, когда видит запись с камер видеонаблюдения, на которых ярко показано, как Баки – Зимний Солдат – выхватывает руль из рук Говарда, одним легким движением вырывает Марию из машины и ударяет ее об асфальт. Пару движений – и миссис Старк мертва. Теперь Солдат идет в сторону машины. Он отрывает дверь машины, хватает Говарда за его горло левой рукой и сжимает, сильно настолько, что достаточно пары секунд для смерти. Только вот Говард сразу узнает Баки, мертвого друга Капитана Америка, и в его глазах явно читается изумление. 

Ох, Стив определенно не был готов к этому. Он понимает это лишь тогда, когда они находят новую базу ГИДРЫ. ГИДРА всегда отслеживает своих агентов, поэтому Стив и Сэм прочесывают всю Европу в поисках той базы, с помощью которой они смогут найти Баки. Эта база ничего путного им не дает, они лишь находят пару заметок об убийствах, о которых раньше не знали. Стив смотрит на эти бумаги, в которых ярко и подробно описаны все действия Зимнего Солдата, и понимает, что испытывает жгучую ненависть и обиду. То, что он чувствует это по отношению к Баки, Стив понимает лишь позже, когда видит ту запись со смертью Говарда Старка.

Стив понимает, что ненавидит Зимнего Солдата, всей душой ненавидит, и это его пугает. Он пытается вразумить себя, оправдывая Баки. Это ведь твой лучший друг, говорит он себе, ему промывали мозги, он не понимал, что делает. Только вот слова уже давным-давно не убеждают его. Есть лишь одна правда: его лучший друг – самая известный убийца столетия, и Стив ничего не может с этим поделать. 

Он встает каждое утро, для того, чтобы продолжить поиски. Он встает, надевает свой цветной костюм, берет в руки щит и идет сеять добро по миру. Стив делает это уже машинально, для него теперь разрушить новую базу ГИДРЫ – это как зубы с утра почистить или в душ сходить. В начале своего пути он чувствовал в себе столько сил, будто в него еще пять сывороток вкололи. Он был готов идти до конца, он до сих пор был готов разрушить весь мир ради одного своего друга. И он сейчас тоже идет до конца, конечно, все также рушит любую мало-мальски связанную с ГИДРой базу, только вот теперь все его действия приобрели новую, иную, ужасающе темную и мрачную окраску.

Если раньше Стив искал Баки с целью спасти его, вернуть домой, то теперь он ищет его для того, чтобы заглянуть в глаза бывшего родным человеком, и спросить: зачем? Почему? Ох, Баки, пожалуйста, объясни же мне, почему ты так похож на моего Баки? Кто ты, черт подери, и почему ты забрал моего лучшего друга? Зачем ты убил столько людей?   
Как ты стал… вот этим!

Стив ненавидит Зимнего Солдата – или Баки? – и ничего не может с этим поделать. Стив ненавидит и себя за это. Он смотрит на все эти записи, бумаги, личные дела, на все это, связанное с Баки – и все равно не понимает, ничего не понимает. Он чувствует себя вновь больным астматиком, нуждающимся в помощи, хоть и не принимающим ее. Стив смотрит на себя и не понимает, как он стал таким. Стив ненавидит весь мир, весь гребанный мир, который посмел сотворить с ними такое. 

Теперь же, когда они с Сэмом наконец нашли Баки, Стив не знает, что делать: обнять или удушить. Капитан немного удивляется самому себе, своей новой – или давно забытой старой – личности. Левая рука Баки закреплена так, чтобы он не смог причинить никому вреда. В первую очередь – себе. И Стив смотрит на Баки холодным взглядом, словно это не он искал его так долго. Стив – это совокупность ненависти, холода и легкой толики жестокости. И Стив не знает, что делать ему с этим. Он впервые ощущает себя беспомощным, таким беспомощным, что просто хочется лечь и зарыдать от отчаяния. 

Стива теперь не трогает даже просьба Баки о помощи. Почему, Баки, почему ты сделал это? Неужели ты не сражался за свою жизнь? Как ты смог проиграть ГИДРЕ, когда ты был идеалом для меня? В голове Стива роятся множество вопросов, на которые ответа он найти не может. Или может, но боится узнать их. Он боится себя, боится Баки, боится того, что его не вспомнят, боится быть побитым вновь. Что там все-таки говорил Тони про людей и их демонов? Теперь Стив смотрит в лицо своему главному демону, дьяволу, и просто опускает руки. Помоги мне, помоги мне, помоги мне… Слова так и вертятся в его голове, тихие, сказанные шепотом, такие навязчивые и такие ненавистные.

Конечно, я помогу тебе, я ведь с тобой до конца, говорит себе – Баки – Стив. И трясет головой, пытаясь согнать образ бывшего себя, кричащего и бьющегося в клетке чувств.


End file.
